The Perfect Summer
by Crash Solar x
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha wants a perfect summer. He wants the fan-girls to stop chasing him, his father to finally appreciate him and his band to win the Battle Of The Bands. His plans go turmoil when a family friend arrives at his house, staying with the Uchiha's for the holidays. Summer may not be perfect but with his new guest around, it certainly wont be dull SasukexOC NaruHina SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**First Sasuke story! Will update this once a week along side my GaaraxOCxSasuke story; Life At Yackamota High: New Girl. This is AU, so the Uchiha massacre never happened. Sasuke is around 16/17 in this story. There is also a poll on my profile concerning this and the story I just mentioned, so go vote! That's pretty much everything, I hope you enjoy this! **

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor.**

"Sasuke dear" Uchiha Mikoto called as she placed a set of pearls on her neck. Her hands behind her neck, trying to clasp them on.

Sasuke looked up from his guitar, his mother was putting her make up and jewelry on.

"Go get ready" his mother continued, as she finally tied the knot and examined the jewels in the mirror.

"I am ready" Sasuke answered, strumming his guitar softly.

"Honey you are still in your school uniform, "Mikoto reasoned, "Go get changed"

"Its summer vacation" Sasuke replied stubbornly, "I have all the time in the world"

"So your going to stay in those clothes for three months?" Mikoto asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked in an amused tone.

"Sasuke" Mikoto replied, giving him a threatening look . Sasuke sighed and placed his guitar beside him, he stood up and walked to his room.

"And wear that blue kimono we got last week" Mikoto called and heard her son groan, "I mean it dear"

Her first-born son appeared in the doorway, dressed up in a kimono as well, "Mother, she's been collected form the airport, she'll be here soon"

"Thank you Itachi" Mikoto replied and Itachi nodded and left.

A few minutes later Sasuke came in grumpily, wearing a royal blue coloured kimono. He pulled at his collar and scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"You look lovely" Mikoto gushed as she helped him fix his shirt.

"I look ridiculous" Sasuke replied in a bitter voice. Itachi poked his head inside the room.

"She's here" was all he said and with that he disappeared.

"Who's here?" Sasuke asked in confusion forgetting his kimono for a second.

"Sasuke" Mikoto answered, fixing his shirt, "Don't you remember, I told you we were having a guest"

**Last week:-**

"_Sasuke, next week Hayashi Akiko will be coming to stay with us" Mikoto told her son. _

_Sasuke bopped his head to the beat of the music coming from his in-ear headphones. Blocking out his mothers voice. _

"_She'll be here all summer and I expect you to become friends with her" Mikoto went on, "You two being the same and everything"_

"Hayashi-sama is your fathers old friend and we have a great regard of him and his family so please don't be indecorous. His daughters a lovely girl and I'm sure you two will become great friends"

Sasuke grinned and nodded, this satisfied his mother who left the room.

"_Mom? Did you say something?" Sasuke asked as he took his headphones out of his ear. When no rely came he shrugged and started to listen to music again._

_x_

Sasuke looked guilty but nodded, "Y-yeah"

Mikoto didn't see through his lie and smiled, "Come on we must greet her"

Sasuke sighed and followed his mother out of the room. This was bad. Very bad. The girl would either be:-  
1. An annoying fan girl.  
2. A stupid dim girl.  
3. All of the above.

Sasuke followed his mother to the front hall; he frowned to see his older brother was already there. Itachi was the first to do everything.

A girl around his age was standing next to Itachi, both of them were in a heated conversation. Itachi even looked a little…amused?

"Yahashi Akiko" his mother gushed opening her arms wide, "Its lovely to see you"

"Likewise Mikoto-chan" the girl replied in a strange accent.

"Just Mikoto dear" Mikoto replied and held her at arms length, "Let me look at you! How you've grown, you've become such a beautiful lady now"

The girl turned red but Mikoto was oblivious, "Hasn't she, Itachi? You've grown up well Akiko"

Itachi raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "I suppose"

Akiko flushed again and Mikoto noticed Sasuke standing silently, watching the debacle.

"Akiko, this is my other son Sasuke" Mikoto introuduced, "Sasuke this is Akiko, she'll be staying with us for the summer"

Akiko smiled at him, "Hey"

Sasuke nodded and studied her for a minute. She had long black hair with red tips and black eyes. She was only a little shorter than him and one of her ears was double pierced. All in all she looked strange.

The front door opened and in walked Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke's jaw dropped when he saw his father come home early for the first time in years. His jaw completely dropped to the floor when he saw his father hug the girl, his father didn't even show him- his own son any affection.

A maid came into the room, "Dinner is on the table, Uchiha-sama"

* * *

Sasuke sat across from Akiko, scrutinizing her every move. To him she was…weird. However every other girl he met was weird too so she wasn't an exception but her weirdness was different from the others. Those girls won't take their eyes off him, but this girl wouldn't even spare him a glance.

"Akiko, how is your father doing?" Fugaku asked.

"Great" Akiko replied, sipping some water form her glass, "The new company he just bought is proving to be very beneficial"

"You mean Hijaku? Fugaku asked and Akiko nodded, stuffing a bread roll into her mouth.

"Yeah" she replied, "But he's not home much so that sucked"

Sucked.

_Sucked_. Sasuke had never even dared to say that word in front of his father. His father hates words like; yeah, cool, sucked, nah, whatever. He watched the girl in amazement, wondering how she managed to get away with that. His father didn't even miss a beat.

"I don't think that'll matter much now though" she shrugged, her voice a little glum.

"I'm sure you'll have a great summer" Mikoto spoke up, "Sasuke here has his entire summer planned out to the minute"

Akiko finally look towards Sasuke who had his signature bored look on his face.

"My bands joining the battle of the bands" Sasuke offered, glancing at his father to see him frowning.

"Really?" Akiko relied, her voice suddenly interested.

'Fangirl' Sasuke thought, 'I knew it'

Sasuke shrugged and Akiko went on, "What do you play?"

"Guitar" Sasuke replied his voice casual, "Acoustic, electric, rhythm"

Akiko nodded unfazed, "Me too"

Sasuke sweat dropped, "What?"

"I play the guitar; acoustic, electric, rhythm and a bit of bass" Akiko explained, stabbing her fork in the steak that was on her plate.

Sasuke shrugged and Mikoto exclaimed, "Sasuke, maybe you can take Akiko to watch one of your band practices"

Sasuke furrowed his brows but replied, "Sure"

Mikoto didn't catch the sarcastic theme in his voice and beamed at him, while Fuugaku frowned at the boy.

Sasuke finished his dinner and cleared his throat, "May I be excused?"

Mikoto nodded, "Please show Akiko her room"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and stood up. Akiko followed suit and they left the room. Sasuke pushed his hands into his pockets and speed walked to the bedrooms. Akiko had to jog to catch up with him.

"Your house is massive" Akiko stated while looking around, the halls seemed endless.

Sasuke remained quiet and Akiko went on, "Are you off school?"

Sasuke gave a short nod before walked up a set of stairs. Akiko ran up the stairs trying to catch up to Sasuke. He walked down another hall and took a sharp left. Akiko had almost lost him.

"Hey mate" she called, out of breath, "Wait up"

Sasuke stopped for a few seconds before he moved on. Akiko rolled her eyes and followed him. Then he finally stopped. Akiko sighed and bent down, resting her hands on her knees.

"Thank…god…" she huffed, taking deep breaths.

"That's the guest room" was all Sasuke said as he pointed to a deep brown door. Then he went into the room next door it. Akiko slowly walked to the door, opened it and walked inside.

The room was twice the size of her room back home, and her room back home was quite large to begin with. The bed was extra fancy with a satin white bedcover which had lace edges and six pillows, covered in the same satin material. The mattress was thick and the bed was quite large. Akiko looked around to mark sure no body was around before jumping onto the bed.

The bed felt soft, but not too soft. She spread her arms and snuggled into the pillows. Her eyelids felt heavy. And darkness pervaded her.

* * *

"Sasuke dear, can you take Akiko's bag to her?" Mikoto asked later that evening, "I think she left it in the living room"

Sasuke huffed and stood up, he fetched Akiko's backpack and walked to her room. He opened the door to find her sleeping like a log. He studied her for a minute before dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Who's there?" she asked immediately, sitting up.

She breathed a sigh of relief noticing it was only him, "Oh hi Sasuke. Do you need anything?"

Akiko yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Sasuke didn't say a word as he shut the lights and left the room, closing the door and leaving her in the dark.

"I'll take that as a no then!" he heard her yell as he entered his own room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and vote on the poll! Thank you! See ya next week! **

**-Crash Solar X**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's due time I sat down with a sliver of red velvet cake and a cuppa and got down to updating my fanfiction. Sorry for the long wait and cheers if your still here! Hopefully since I'm on summer vacation I'll be a little more regular with my updating schedule. **

**Anyway I forgot to mention, this story is sort of like a sequel for my story: New Girl- Life At Yackamota High. If youre looking for a GaaraxOC story or a SasxOCxGaara story then check it out. This story isn't really related to it, but I'm using the same characters, so its like what they're doing during their summer break...does that make sense? Haha.**

ANYWAY I DONT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not-So-Perfect-Summer**

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start. It was Saturday, first official day of his holidays and he had no time to waste. He got ready and walked downstairs for breakfast. His mother met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go get Akiko, hun" Mikoto told him. Sasuke walked back up and fetched the girl.

"Wake up" he ordered as soon as he entered her room.

Akiko was still sound asleep, sprawled across the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Wake up" he repeated a little louder, Akiko made no movement.

How had she woken up so quickly last night?

"Wake up" he called again, his patience wearing thin.

Annoyed, Sasuke walked up to her bed and kicked it a few times, "WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Akiko glared at him through half closed eyes, "Go away"

"You have to wake up for breakfast" Sasuke stated as he grabbed her blanket away from her and threw it on the floor in a heap.

Akiko rubbed her face groggily, "No, I'm really tired, I'll skip"

"My mom will kill me" Sasuke replied in a grave voice, "And then I'll kill you. So get up"

Akiko sat up and stretched, "How will you kill me if you're already dead?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'll revive myself, and then I'll kill you"

His gaze narrowed at her, "And I'll make your death painfully slow"

Akiko frowned and jumped off her bed, "That's a great way to say good morning, you know"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to jam her feet into her slippers. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her room.

"Ow, wait, what are you doing?" Akiko demanded as he dragged her downstairs. Taking two steps at a time.

"Your too slow" was Sasuke's reply.

Akiko pulled her arm back crossly; she pushed past Sasuke and walked down the stairs herself. Sasuke glared at her and walked down the stairs as well.

"Good morning Akiko" Mikoto smiled at the pajama-clad girl.

"Hello" Akiko mumbled before sitting down. She patted her hair down, trying to look suitable, as everyone was already dressed.

"What do you like for breakfast?" Mikoto asked kindly.

The dinning table was crammed with food. Bread, bagels, fruits, jams, tarts, biscuits, toast, juice, tea, coffee, milk, water, cereals, oatmeal, pancakes, waffles, boiled eggs, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, French toast, maple syrups, beans, sausages. You name it.

Akiko poured herself a mug of coffee and stared into the steaming mug. She blinked a couple of times trying to wake herself up. It was too early…

"How did you sleep dear?" Mikoto asked in a caring.

"I slept okay, I guess" Akiko responded, taking a sip of coffee and immediately regretting it as her mouth burned.

Sasuke kept on glaring at the girl as he sat down and ate his breakfast. She was so annoying, even if she wasn't a fan girl.

"Wouldn't you like something to eat?" Mikoto asked when she noticed Akiko's empty plate.

Akiko shook her head, "No thank you, I don't eat much in the morning"

"Its midday" Sasuke cut in.

"Same thing" Akiko retorted, scowling at him.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm late for a meeting of the Konoha Depute Lady brunch" Mikoto stated apologetically and stood up, "I'm going to have to leave"

Akiko shook her head and Mikoto turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, love, please show Akiko around Konoha and entertain her today. You two can spend the day together to bond"

Sasuke groaned and Mikoto's gaze turned sharp, "I'll be back in a few hours"

Sasuke nodded and she kissed the top of his head, "Bye dear. Good bye Akiko, have fun"

As soon as she was out of the room Akiko spoke up, "Listen Uchiha"

Sasuke turned towards her and listened, "Why don't you go do what you want. I'll go back to sleep, you can come home a few minutes before your mother and we can pretend we spent the day together. How about it?"

When Sasuke didn't say anything Akiko went on, "I mean you don't to hang out with me and I really don't want to explore Konoha with you. So this way everyone's happy"

Sasuke was silent, her idea was pretty smart, but he didn't want to lie to his mother.

"No" Sasuke replied shortly and went back to eating his breakfast.

"What do you mean _no_?" Akiko asked angrily, this boy was no unreasonable.

"I don't want to lie to my mother," he shrugged.

"You make it sound like a bad thing" she grinned at him.

"I guess I'll have to take you to my band practice" Sasuke mused out loud.

Akiko shrugged, "I'm already in a band"

"I don't suppose Natsu will be too happy but I guess we'll have to deal with it" he mumbled to himself and then spoke up loudly, "Your going to my band practice"

"Do I have a choice?" Akiko asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"Lovely"

* * *

Akiko pulled a black off-the-shoulder top over her red tank top, she teamed it with dark gray jeans and converse. Pulling her black hair with red tips into a ponytail she fluffed her fringe.

"Hurry up I don't want to be late," Sasuke yelled, banging on the door.

Akiko rolled her eyes and grabbed her guitar case. With a flourish she opened the door.

"Your highness" she stated sarcastically.

Sasuke frowned at her and steered her out of the house and into the garage. Turning on the lights Sasuke contemplated over the many cars. Akiko gawked at them; the big garage was filled with shinny sports cars. Sasuke finally picked the silver Porsche, two-seater.

Squealing Akiko sat next to him, she burrowed into the soft leather seats and stretched her legs out. Sasuke shook his head and started the car. Soon they were out of the drive and into the streets of Konoha.

"Top down" Akiko demanded and looked for the button. Sasuke pressed it and soon he black top folded up automatically and Akiko could feel the cool air against her face as Sasuke started driving.

"This is amazing" she grinned as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail and shook it free. The wind blew her hair back and with her big sunglasses she felt every inch a movie star.

Well until Sasuke ruined it.

"Haven't you ever sat in a car before?" he snapped at her.

Akiko pouted and settled down quietly. She looked out of the window and didn't say a word. Sasuke sighed and out some music on, trying to fill the silence.

Soon they arrived at a ramen shop. Sasuke parked to the side and stopped the engine.

"Listen Akiko I'm-" he started to say when Akiko stepped out of the car and closed the door.

Sasuke felt embarrassed, he was actually going to apologize when she closed the door on him.

Akiko grabbed her guitar case and waited for Sasuke to come out. Soon he did and they walked up a spiral staircase that was next to the ramen shop, the stairs led to a balcony. Sasuke pushed the sliding window open and walked inside the building. Akiko did the same. Sasuke walked across the hall to another room, which was where they held their band practice.

"Sasuke, where the hell have you been?" Natsu snapped as soon as he entered the room.

Natsu was the lead singer. He was very loud, very pretensions but a very good lead singer.

"I've been busy" Sasuke replied calmly as he started setting up his electric guitar.

Natsu then noticed Akiko who was leaning against the wall, a bored look on her face.

"And who may you be?" he asked her.

"I'm-" Akiko started to say when Sasuke spoke up.

"This is Akiko. She's staying at my house as a guest," Sasuke explained shortly

"I'm guessing she's the reason you're late," Natsu stated, staring at Akiko critically.

"Dude, lay off" Sasuke responded in an annoyed voice, "Lets just get on with it"

Natsu shook his head, "I can't practice with her in the room, she may have camera's"

And this is when Akiko got sick of his pompous attitude, "Camera's to tape what? Your whining?"

A blond boy and a red-head, which were also in the room, laughed a little. Natsu on the other hand was not impressed.

"You think you're so funny" Natsu started to say and walk up to her when Sasuke stepped in between them.

"Back off" Sasuke barked to him sharply, glaring.

"Just get her out of here" Natsu snapped.

Sasuke glared at him and then turned to Akiko, "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave. Why don't you wait outside?"

Sasuke pushed his hand in his jeans pocket and took some money out, "You can go eat ramen if you get hungry. Practice only lasts 45 minutes but you didn't have any breakfast so you ca-"

"Hurry up!" Natsu hollered in rage.

Sasuke bit his lip in anger and ushered Akiko out, "If you need anything just come in, and do go wandering anywhere"

Akiko nodded, "See ya"

Sasuke closed the door and turned to Natsu, "You're such a bastard"

Natsu shrugged indifferently, "Lets just practice"

Sasuke was silent as he plugged his guitar into the amp and started playing. The forty minutes seemed to fly by and Sasuke thought his band was getting pretty good.

"Wait wait wait" Natsu screeched into the microphone suddenly.

"Blondie!" he called out, "Your drums aren't coordinated at all"

"I have a name" Naruto exploded in anger, his face red from embarrassment and fatigue.

"I'll learn it when you fix your timing" Natsu replied smugly.

"And Gaara" Natsu went on, "Fix your face, you look dead"

The red haired boy glared at Natsu, who was oblivious as always.

"You guys suck" Natsu stated flatly, crossing his arms.

"Get out" Sasuke ordered, finally having enough of his attitude.

"What?" Natsu bellowed.

"Leave"

"Whatever I quit" Natsu declared coolly.

"Get lost" Gaara called out from behind his bass.

"You guys will be nothing without me," Natsu proclaimed angrily.

"Well we already are nothing so you leaving won't make a difference" Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

Natsu glared at him but Sasuke spoke up, "Natsu, you're out"

Natsu opened the door and walked outside, "Where's your little girlfriend Sasuke? Did she dump you?"

Sasuke glared at him and walked outside, where the hell was Akiko?! He was going to be in sooo much trouble now.

"I have to go guys" Sasuke said urgently and walked to the balcony, he ran downstairs tugging his guitar case with him.

"Akiko!" he yelled, looking around trying to the find the girl. She could be anywhere in Konoha, there were so many places and he has no way to reach her, as she didn't have a phone. She barely even spoke Japanese and he would probably have to look all around town for her, his mother was going to skin him alive and hi-

"What?" Akiko asked, she was sitting at the table eating ramen.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards her, he sat down and held his hands in his head

"No offense but your friends a dick" Akiko commented casually, slurping on a noodle. Just then Natsu came out of the building. He glared at Akiko and Sasuke, and the latter glared back. Akiko put her finger on her cheek and pulled on her lower eyelid, and then she stuck out her tongue. Natsu's face coloured and his glare intensified. However he merely snarled and walked away.

Sasuke turned to look at Akiko, who smiled innocently and shrugged.

He sighed.

So much for his 'perfect' summer.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS COS IT HELPS ME OUT. SO YEAAAAHHH :P**  
**Oh and in your review tell me if youre on vacation cos I am. YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY.  
See ya next time! :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hai guys! Im back with an other chapter and I promise I'll update Life At Yackamota High: NG (GaaraxOC story) laterrrr. This chapter is a filler one so its kinda boring. But its informative! Right?**  
**Oh who am I kidding. Lets just get on with the story**  
**I dont own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Mangekyo Sharingan 

* * *

Akiko had gone out with Mikoto to do some clothes shopping. Fugaku was at work and Itachi was off somewhere. Sasuke was finally alone and at peace. Now he could actually hear himself think. He sat at his desk in his room. A fresh piece of paper in front of him and a ballpoint pen in his hand.

He had work to do.

Natsu was officially kicked out and they were one lead singer short. Mangekyo Sharingan-their band was one member short. Shikamaru, their pianist had returned from his weekend trip to Suna and they were holding a band meeting later today. But now as Natsu was out Sasuke became first in command and wanted to think things through before the meeting.

First of all it was urgent they got a lead singer, what's a band without a singer anyway? There was one problem though although many people could sing most of them preferred pop songs, not rock. Which as Mangekyo Sharingans main genre. It would also be tricky finding a singer who could gel with the band. Natsu was Sasuke's old friend from elementary school so everyone knew him.

The doorbell rang and Sasuke guessed Mikoto and Akiko were home. Time to make a quick getaway. He grabbed his guitar and tiptoed out of the front door but Mikoto stopped him.

"Where to, young man?" she asked him sternly.

"Naruto's" he explained quickly taking a few steps towards the door, "Band practice"

"Take Akiko" Mikoto commanded and before Sasuke could refuse Akiko spoke up.

"No thanks Mikoto-san" she stated in a strained voice, 'I'm kinda tired"

"Mikoto looked concerned but before she could say anything Sasuke had left.

* * *

Sasuke let himself in Naruto's two story house. He walked up the stairs, taking two at a time and barged into Narutos bed room, finding all the remaining members already present.

"Sorry I'm late" he muttered and sat down on the bed.

"Its cool" Shikamaru answered in a lazy drawl, "We're not Natsu, he was troublesome"

Sasuke took a pad of paper out of his pocket and declared loudly, "We need a singer"

"Obviously" Gaara replied and Sasuke scowled and ignored him.

"Do you know any singers?" he asked them.

"Girl or boy?" Naruto inquired, holding his arms behind his head.

"Doesn't matter" Sasuke replied.

"Age?"

"Around our age"

"Genre"

"Rock or punk, maybe"

"Singer-songwriter or just singer?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Yeah I got nothing" Naruto shrugged making Sasuke sweat drop.

"Lets just hold auditions" Shikamaru suggested his eyes closed, "It'll be quicker and easier for us"

Naruto grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and a marker.

"Where will we hold the auditions?" Naruto asked.

"It should be in the center of the city…. Uchiha Emporium Gardens? That's easy to access" Sasuke replied.

"Time?" he asked.

"Four to six next Friday" Gaara said thoughtfully.

Naruto jotted down what they had said and so the flier ended up looking like this:

**NEEDED- LEAD SINGER.  
FOR THE BAND, MANGEKYO SHARINGAN  
PLEASE COME TO UCHIHA EMPORIUM GARDENS  
FROM 4 P.M. TO 6 P.M. ON 21 JUNE. **

"I'll get this photocopied and stuck around Konoha" Naruto stated. The three studied the flier and nodded in agreement.

* * *

After dinner that night Sasuke sat down in the living room. His mobile phone in hand and a fat phonebook opened in his lap. Akiko walked in and was confused to see him in such a state.

"What're doing?" she asked curiously sitting across him.

"Hello?" Sasuke said into the phone ignoring her, "Emporium Gardens? I'd like to book the garden next Friday…. four to six...this is Uchiha Sasuke. Well, for band auditions…wait won't you even consider it?" Sasuke glared at his phone, they had hung up on him.

"Can I try?" Akiko asked and before Sasuke could answer she grabbed his phone and pressed the redial button.

"Hello" she said in a aristocratic voice, "Yes I'm asking to confirm my booking for Emporium Gardens next Friday, four to six…yes…marvelous…under the name of Mr. Uchiha. Goodbye"

"And that's how you do" she told Sasuke as she gave back his phone. Sasuke gaped at her in surprise as she breezed out of the room.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Love it, hate it, like it, dont care? :D I want to know your thoughts. Oh and I'm looking for a beta-reader is anyone is interested let me know in a review or message.  
PLEASE REVIEW. :3  
Ciao **

Crash Solar x


	4. Chapter 4

**Extra long chapter for the lovely reviews I got! Keep em coming! The song Akiko sings is called, 'Open Your Eyes' by Snow Patrol, its a gorgeous song. Youtube it, if you havent heard it. It's amazing. **

**Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! :D  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.  
-Song lyrics in bold-**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Auditions **

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru sat down at a large fold up table they had put in Uchiha Emporium Garden. The garden itself was very large; a fountain with the Uchiha fan engraved onto it was near the entrance gates. Flowers were in bloom and red and white –Uchiha colours- were scattered around as far as the eye can see. It was the 'Central Park' of Konoha. In a secluded part of the garden, Mangeko Sharingan were holding band auditions. A lot of people had responded to the flier, which was good, but now it all comes down to this.

The four band members sat at table, which was on a platform, representing a stage. The people who were auditioning stood sat on the ground, below the platform. Some carried guitars, other simply had music sheets in their hand.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed giving everyone a thumbs up, "Who's going to be the next American Idol?!"

Gaara and Shikamaru sweat dropped at his idocy.

"We're in _Japan_" Gaara muttered, emphasizing the word Japan and he face-aplmed

"Anyway _The Voice_ is a better TV-show anyway" Shikamaru rejected shaking his head.

"No way! American Idol is golden. Kelly Clarkson, Blake Lewis, Adam Lambert!" Naruto argued naming some of the past winners.

"Have you seen the judges on The Voice?! Adam-freaking-Lavine and Sh—'

"Enough with your bickering" Sasuke spoke up and faced his palms onto the table, "Lets get on with this"

"What are we looking for again?" Naruto whispered to Gaara urgently.

"SINGERS" he deadpanned shaking his head.

"Gotcha" Naruto winked and placed his arms behind his head.

Sasuke pretended not to hear this and looked at the stack of papers in his hand.

"Alright let's go" He said in a loud clear voice, "The first audition please"

A lanky boy a little younger than them walked onto the platform clutching his mike.

"I'm Hiro. I'm 16 and I'll be singing C'mon C'mon by One Direction" he stated and Naruto snickered

"**The one that I came with**

**She had to go**

**But you look amazing**

**Standing alone"**

He did a little twisty dance while Sasuke stared at him, mouth agape.

**"So come on come on**

**Move a little closer now**

**Come on come on**

**Either way you're walkin' out**

**Come one come on**

**Show me what you're all about**"

"Okay okay enough" Gaara stated holding his hand up and then said politely, "Thank you"

Hiro nodded and ran off the platform, skidding slightly, his cheeks flush.

"Hell no" Sasuke muttered to Gaara and who nodded ever so slightly. They crossed his name off the list.

The hour dragged by. They had heard wanna be pop stars, country singers, techno singers, beat boxers.

Even a dupstep fan.

"Aye, I'm Kane I'm 17 and I love dubstep'' he stated and then began….singing?

"**Booooohh shhhh bo bo bo sh sh booooshshshsh boooo tehteheth boo tehtehshhh**" he blared as Shika, Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke gawked.

"No" Gaara shook his head almost immediately

"Absolutely not" Shika and Sasuke agreed.

"I kind of liked it..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

After the dupstep enthusiast a scantily dressed girl came on stage. She swayed her hips and positioned herself in the center of the stage, opposite Sasuke who she was evidently eyeing.

"I'm Kitana, 17 and I love Sasuke Uchiha," she stated winking at him. Sasuke looked a little taken back from her outburst but recovered quickly and smirked at her.

"**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Shame on me n****ow**

**Flew me to places I've never been**

**Till you put me down**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I've never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!**

**Ohhhh oooohhhh Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke**

**Oh Oh Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke**"

She sang, changing the lyrics making Naruto and Gaara snicker.

"Thank you so much Sasuke" she exclaimed and bowed exaggeratedly; to show him how little her shirt covered her front.

She walked up to the table in her stilettos and placed her hands on the table in front of Sasuke, she leaned over until he could feel her hot breath on his ear.

"Call Me," she whispered before turning around and giving him a display of her lace thong before cat walking down the stage.

"Was that an audition or a strip tease?" Shikamaru wondered making Gaara and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Either way it was good" Sasuke smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Pervert" Gaara told him and Sasuke chuckled.

"You would definitely call her if she did that for you" Sasuke told him.

"I'm perfectly happy with my girlfriend" he shook his head at Sasuke who shrugged.

Unfortunate the rest of the auditions weren't as shocking as that. The only person with any talent was a pophead called Rollo.

"It's six o clock" Shikamaru told them checking his watch, "I guess the auditions are over"

There weren't any one left who hadn't auditioned and so the rest of them nodded.

"Well that was…" Naruto started to say looking for an appropriate term.

"Productive" Gaara inserted.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Why didn't that girl audition?!"

"Yeah, what was her name again, Akira? It was Aki-something" Gaara continued.

"She mentioned she had a band during a rehearsal remember, the day Natsu was kicked out?" Gaara mused and stroked his non-existent beard.

"It's Akiko" Sasuke told them gathering up the forms, "And no, I guess she didn't come"

Shikamaru who hadn't met her just shrugged and began packing up his things. Sasuke started arranging the audition applications they had gotten and Gaara and Naruto disassembled the table.

A lone figure was walking over to them. Long hair fluttering in the wind.

Sasuke heard the footsteps stop behind him.

"So how did they go?"

"Great" Sasuke lied through his teeth, "Its gonna be difficult picking just one person"

"There she is!" Naruto told Shikamaru pointing at her.

"AKIKO!" He yelled marching over to the girl.

"Erm…." Akiko tried to remember his name, "Blondie!"

"Naruto" he told her.

"Right…"

"This is Shikamaru" Naruto introduced, slapping him on the back making Shika wince "We were just talking about you, the auditions were so crap today, no one decent came!"

Akiko raised her eyebrows at Sasuke expectantly who glared daggers at Naruto.

"Oh really?" she said, 'Sasuke said they were great"

"Yeah we'll he's delusional—"

"What did you say?!" Sasuke snapped at him balling his hand into fists.

"HEHEHEHE, so Akiko why didn't you come?" Naruto frantically changed the subject.

"The delusional idiot over here left without me" Akiko grumbled folding her arms glaring at Sasuke, "I had to walk over here and it took me ages to find the place"

"I had to get here early, I didn't want you trailing after me like a puppy" Sasuke retorted rolling his eyes.

"You could at least have given me directions"

"You should have asked Itachi!"

"He was at his friend's house and Mikoto had gone grocery shopping!"

"That's not my headache"

"Jerk"

"Skank"

The glared at each other with crossed arms. Trying to blow up eachothers head with their minds.

"Well uh" Gaara stated trying to break the tension, "you're here now you can audition…"

"I don't have a guitar…" her voice trailed off.

Naruto fetched a guitar case and handed it to her.

"Hey that's mine! " Sasuke exclaimed angrily.

"Just let her use it" Shikamaru told him.

Akiko took a mahogany acoustic out and strapped the guitar on, she began working on a strumming pattern

"Your name?!" Sasuke snapped at her, holding a fresh application form and a pen.

"You're so dumb you've forgotten it already?" she retorted to Sasuke who just scowled, "Hayashi Akiko. I'm 16"

Sasuke scribbled this down and Akiko began strumming.

**"All this feels strange and untrue**

**And I won't waste a minute without you**

**My bones ache, my skin feels cold**

**And I'm getting so tired and so old**

Akiko closed her eyes for a few seconds as she got to the chorus. She hit the high notes perfectly and softly began singing the bridge. Sasuke, Shik, Gaara and even Naruto listened to her quietly. Sasuke who didn't want to like he was paying attention was willed by her voice to listen. It was girly but strong and soothing.

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**

**Get up, get out, get away from these liars**

**'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire**

**Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine**

**And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time**

**Every minute from this minute now**

**We can do what we like anywhere**

**I want so much to open your eyes**

**'Cause I need you to look into mine**

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**

She strummed the guitar changing chords swiftly, her fingers flying over the frets with ease. As she finished the chorus she began strumming ferociously before suddenly going back to the riff she did in the beginning.

**All this feels strange and untrue**

**And I won't waste a minute without you**

She ended the song with a final strum. And then looked up at the four boys in front of her.

"AKIKO-CHAN THAT WAS GREAT" Naruto gushed giving her his best smile.

"Yeah it really was" Gaara agreed and gave her a small smile as well.

"Especially the guitar" Shikamaru mused deep in thought, "You're even better than Sasuke"

"HEY!" Sasuke exclaimed, obviously offended.

"Oh come on'" Shika told him, "You know its true"

"Whatever" He stated and took his guitar from Akiko.

"Listen Akiko, we've still got some band business to take care of" Sasuke told her and reached into his pocket pulling out of a few dollar bills, "Get a cab and tell the driver to go to Uchiha Manor, that'll take you home"

Akiko took the money and shrugged, "See ya later"

* * *

Naruto decided he was hungry and demanded to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen. He said he couldn't work without some brain food.

"My favourite was either Konan or Akiko" Naruto told them slurping at his noodles nosily.

"Konan the dubstep guy?" Shikamaru exclaimed in surprise, stirring his ramen.

"He'd be great for parties…"

"I liked Rollo and Akiko" Gaara stated.

"As did I, however we've always been an all guy band…a girl would…complicate things" Shikamaru stated thoughtfully.

"How so? We're all pretty happy with our girlfriends" Naruto replied, "Except for Sasuke, he's just a heartless bastard"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and smacked the back of his head lightly.

"No I mean…it would be different" Shikamaru answered, "Touring would be a little awkward and so would some of the band rehearsals"

"Not to mention hangouts and sleepovers," Gaara added, a pink tint at his cheeks.

"I WONT BE ABLE TO RUN AROUND NAKED ANYMORE" Naruto shrieked in sudden realization. A couple of people towards the commotion and gaped at him, While Naruto sheepishly scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke spoke up sweatdropping, "You'd give a great singer and guitarist away because of the fact that you wont be able to run around naked in her presence?"

"So you do admit she was good," Naruto drawled, nudging him in the ribs.

"Yeah but that Kitana girl is still my favourite" Sasuke smirked remembering her audition.

"If she were in the band we'd have to be worried about her running around naked, not Naruto" Gaara recollected shaking his head in disgust and Shika snickered.

"Nothing wrong with that" Sasuke grinned and Naruto made gagging sounds.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. **AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS**. Well pleased with the reviews on the last chapter, you guys rock! **Please** **review** this one as well and you'll all get virtual cookies :3 Nomnomnom  
Have a great day/night/morning/afternoon/evening


End file.
